harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chen (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First Meeting:' "Hello, my name is Chen. I run the general store in town. If you ever need any seeds or supplies, I hope you'll stop by. It's wonderful to have another resident on the island. Welcome!" *"Good morning, player." *"Good evening. Were you working late tonight?" 'Chat' Male *'Spring:' "Taking a walk is such a refreshing break from working." Female *'Spring:' "I like to take walks so that I'm not always stuck inside of the store." *'Summer:' "Meeting people outside the store helps me know what products they might need." *'Fall': "I exercise everyday to keep fit. I do a special sort of aerobics." *'Winter:' "I must remember to have Charlie clean the outside of the store, it's very dirty." *'Day after a typhoon:' "We didn't get any business yesterday because of the typhoon." *'Day after a blizzard:' "We didn't get any business yesterday because of the blizzard." *'Gives Sun Stone:' "Player, I am always receiving things from you. Oh, that's right. I found this stone the other day. player, I heard you were looking for these. Please accept it." *'When shown a liked animal:' "Hm. It has a nice face. It probably takes after its owner." *'When shown a disliked animal:' "Please don't show that animal to me!" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "I'm flattered... but I'm too old for a woman your age." *'When given Sun Stone:' "Oh, player. You came at the right time. I found a Sun Stone during a walk the other day. Player, I heard that you were looking for these things. Please accept this gift." *'Giving a birthday present:' "Player, Happy birthday. This is a present from me." *'After you are married:' "You're very pretty, I can see why your husband loves you." 'Gifts' *"This is a good product. Thank you very much." *'Neutral:' "Thank you very much." *'Hated:' "Did I do something to deserve your hatred, player....?" *'Birthday (Favorite):' "Player, you gave me the best gift I've ever received for my birthday." *'Birthday:' "I didn't think I would get any birthday presents. Thank you." *'When given chocolate on Harmony Day: '"Thanks... but you should probably give that to one of the younger men on the island." *'Multiple Gifts:' "The first present was plenty enough for me, thanks." 'Heart Lines' Male *"We stock different products depending on the season." Female *'1-2 Hearts:' "I love living on this island because of its clean air and water." *'3 Hearts:' "I grew a beard to help me display a confident demeanor." *'4 Hearts:' "The merchandise here is all handpicked by me. Take your time when browsing." *'5 Hearts:' "My greatest pleasure is seeing Charlie grow into a smart and confident man." *'6 Hearts:' "Thank you for being such a regular customer, player." *'7-8 Hearts:' "I come from a long line of shopkeepers. One day, Charlie will become a shopkeeper too." *'9-10 Hearts:' "I'll try to get you any product you need, player." 'Festivals' New Years Day: *"Rice candy tastes quite good when roasted." Cooking Festival: *"I might join this year. I'm quite confident in my cooking ability." *"So, player. Will you be entering?" Crop Festival: *"I can't wait to see which crop will win this year." *"They all look delicious. I think I'm starting to get hungry." Cow Festival *"That's a fantastic cow." *"That was really fun. I didn't know who was going to win." *"I hope you win." *"Congratulations. Your cow looked really nice, player." Dog Festival: *"Player, I'm sure you can win. Be confident." *'You lose:' "Though you did not win, you did a great job, player." *'You win: '"Wonderful! That certainly was a great show." Rice Festival: *"That looks delicious. You really worked hard during the harvest." Snow Festival: *"This reminds me of my childhood. I used to play with snow a lot." *'5 Hearts (or less):' "I'll sit this one out. Go ahead and enjoy yourself." *'5 Hearts (or more):' "If it is all right with you, let me help." New Years Eve Noodles *"Thanks for your hard work this year, everyone. Please, help yourself to the food." Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes